


Paranoid Android

by lachance



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пара историй о том, что Сого – андроид-садист, Шинпачи не может починить кофеварку, а рыбы плохо проводят электричество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ponchippoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchippoi/gifts).



– Понимаешь, – сообщил Шинпачи кофеварке так печально, как только мог, – я не думал, что до этого дойдет, когда вышивал карту звездного неба.

Кофеварка непочтительно замигала красными лампочками и выплюнула на дно чашки сгусток кофейного цвета. Шинпачи посмотрел на результат своих полуторачасовых усилий по настройке корабельной техники и вздохнул, уставившись в иллюминатор.

За четырьмя слоями плексигласа проплывал млечный путь. Видеть его с такого ракурса – слева и чуть сверху, словно подглядывая из-за угла, – было немного непривычно и самую капельку тревожно. Кофеварка зажужжала, и следующий желеобразный сгусток, плюхнувшийся на дно чашки, оказался розовым, как жвачка. Принюхавшись, Шинпачи заключил, что желе, несомненно, имеет запах малины.

Выключив несчастный аппарат и поправив очки, он направился ко входу на капитанский мостик, чтобы печально сообщить, что кофеварка не будет готовить кофе, но, кажется, согласна на десерты. Особенно ему было интересно, умеет ли она печь кексы.

В коридоре от стены незаметно отделился Сого и поплелся следом за ним, на ходу угрожающе мигая светодиодами и периодически выдвигая из своего керамического тела устрашающего вида плоские, круглые, вытянутые и цилиндрические предметы, многие из которых почти наверняка были предназначены для причинения людям страданий.

– Ты просто ничего не знаешь о боли, – заунывно провозгласил он, привычно продолжая прерванный полчаса назад монолог, – посмотри на себя, ты создан для того, чтобы испытывать все спектры неприятных ощущений, начиная от головной боли и заканчивая чувством, когда с тебя живьем сдирают кожу. Ты должен взрываться, быть разорванным на кусочки, убит во сне и заморожен в техническом отсеке. Твоя судьба…

– Моя судьба – сообщать неприятные новости и слушать андроида-садиста, – буркнул Шинпачи, чувствуя, как настроение, и без того не радужное, портится окончательно.

– Я не андроид, – проскрипел Сого, с силой тыкая чем-то ему в спину, чем – Шинпачи предпочел бы не знать, – я силикоидная форма жизни, запомни уже.

– Угу, – Шинпачи распахнул дверь командного отсека и посторонился, пропуская Сого перед собой на всякий случай, – то есть, с садистом ты согласен?

Клеммы в керамическом корпусе Окиты заскрипели что-то смутно напоминающее «Марсельезу».

 

Гинтоки дремал, закинув ноги на приборную панель, и вяло переругивался во сне с кем-то, судя по тексту, длинноволосым и раздражающим. Кацура иногда невозмутимо отпихивал его ноги в сторону, чтобы дотянуться до очередной клавиши или сенсорной панели, рассчитывая курс.

– Кофеварка не работает, – пожаловался Шинпачи.

– Шимура не хочет умирать, – пробурчал Сого.

– Что с кофеваркой? – Гинтоки приоткрыл левый глаз и уставился на Шинпачи, привычно игнорируя Окиту, застывшего посреди рубки с самым недовольным видом.

– Она предпочитает готовить ягодное желе, – вздохнул он и отступил на шаг назад, потому что Окита уже придвинулся ближе и увлеченно тянулся к его коленям, потрескивая от электричества.

– Идеально, – Гинтоки зевнул и откатился от панели, скрещивая руки на груди.

Шинпачи вскрикнул и едва не подпрыгнул, когда Сого с видом невероятно увлеченного естествоиспытателя все-таки ударил его током и быстро убрал щуп обратно в корпус, делая вид, что он совершенно ни в чем не виноват.


	2. Chapter 2

На маленькой планете, затерянной в бескрайней и никому не нужной галактике четвертого звездного креста, названной в честь одного протурианского осьминога, умевшего решать интегралы, Сого стоял по горло в воде и развлекался тем, что пускал вокруг себя электричество, наблюдая, как яркие разряды на мгновение схватывают зеленую ряску. Мир вокруг пребывал в унынии и печали, так что, в сущности, андроид-садист оценивал свое положение как вполне сносное.

Над головой проплывали облака. Зеленые и желтые. Разноцветье неба казалось Сого вполне омерзительным и было неплохим поводом стереть кукольную планетку с лица галактики, но реальность была такова, что для начала следовало бы дождаться корабля.

Статистика, ряд вычислений и небольшие упражнения с геолокацией подсказывали ему, что самое лучшее место для ожидания корабля – два метра от берега в жиденьком болотце, где водятся рыбы, водоросли и множество не менее отвратительных вещей.

– Я превращу твою жизнь в симфонию боли, – вяло сообщил он двухголовой болотной рыбке, но та, непочтительно булькнув, проплыла мимо, ибо оказалась плохим проводником электричества.

– Скука, – сказал Сого сам себе, потрещав клеммами.

Очень хотелось кого-нибудь убить. Например, Шимуру, который позволил бездарно взять себя в плен и теперь, возможно, был мертв. То, что вечную жертву экспериментов мог убить кто-то, кроме него самого, удручало Сого едва ли не больше, чем разноцветное небо над самой бесполезной планетой четвертого галактического креста. Он выпустил щуп и несколько раз ударил по поверхности болотной воды, взметая в воздух мутные брызги. Выразив таким образом протест против действительности, он успокоился и ненадолго затих, думая только о том, как вызволит Шимуру из плена и, взорвав эту отвратительную планету, подробнее исследует его восприимчивость к резкому перепаду температур, а так же радиационному фону, щекотке и избиению пушистыми предметами весом до одного килограмма.

Будущее представлялось радужным.


	3. Chapter 3

– Я отдал все деньги, выигранные в пачинко, за этот шаттл, – Гинтоки нахмурился, пиная ногой мелкий камешек. Глядя на то, как пыль взметнулась вверх, Шинпачи стянул шлем и перекрыл воздуховод. Генератор атмосферы наконец заработал, и кислород не стоило тратить напрасно, потому что это доисторическое старье могло сломаться в любой момент.

– То есть, он достался тебе бесплатно, – каждая лампочка на корпусе Сого выражала жажду убийства, – в лучшем случае – за сотню йен.

– Ладно, – Гинтоки сдался и поднял вверх открытые ладони, – я украл его у Сакамото.

– А где он его хранил? – Кацура поднял взгляд от карты и смахнул с лица длинную прядь. Гинтоки поморщился под ожидающим взглядом двух пар глаз и примерно двадцати четырех лампочек, и ненадолго повисла тишина.

– Ну? – Шинпачи попытался скрестить руки на груди, но очень мешал неудобный скафандр.

– В переработке, – очень тихо отозвался он, и тут же вскрикнул, в последний момент уворачиваясь от щупа, потрескивающего от электричества. – Окита!

– Стойте спокойно, данна, – проговорил робот, приближаясь к нему под скрип колесиков, в которые уже набился песок, – я должен вас убить.

– Кацура, останови его, – он сделал три шага назад, но тут же выяснил, что даже не слишком исправные андроиды-садисты способны развивать недурную скорость. – Он же убьет меня.

– Шинпачи, останови Сого, – Кацура снова уткнулся в карту.

Шинпачи вздохнул, садясь на красноватый песок.

– Сого, остановись.

Андроид замер, медленно проворачивая насадку на корпусе, заменяющую ему голову. Диоды загорелись угрожающим красным, но потом он странно дернулся, видимо, пытаясь изобразить жест согласия, и повернулся целиком. 

– Точно, я все еще не знаю, с какой скоростью на тебе образуются синяки удара резиновым шлангом. 

Шинпачи закрыл глаза и лек на бок, свернувшись калачиком.

– Но это лучший шаттл на свете, – почувствовав, что опасность миновала, Гинтоки снова попытался оправдаться, – он работает даже на воде!

– Мы на гребаном Марсе! – Кацура с яростью отбросил карту в сторону, и, кажется, едва удержался от того, чтобы разорвать ее. – Здесь нет воды!

Генератор атмосферы зловеще потрескивал.


	4. Chapter 4

Шинпачи зажмурился, когда в глаза ударил ослепительно яркий свет прожектора над самым лицом. Несколько раз моргнув, он различил в сплошном сиянии десяток округлых лампочек, некоторые из которых – пришлось прищуриться, фокусируясь, чтобы поверить самому себе – едва заметно мерцали красным.

– Сого, – простонал он, пытаясь поднять ставшие слишком тяжелые руки, – какого черта, уйди из моей каюты.

– Это моя каюта, – проскрипел в ответ андроид, убирая прожектор, прикрепленный к держателям на его корпусе, и Шинпачи наконец смог оглядеться.

Они действительно были в каюте Сого – вернее, в стерильном белом кубе, примыкавшем к медицинскому отсеку, из которого андроид-садист сделал нечто среднее между больничной палатой и камерой пыток.

Шинпачи снова попытался подняться и только теперь обнаружил, что запястья и щиколотки схватывают металлические ленты. Поперек живота тянулся мягкий коричневый ремень, такой же обхватывал горло.

– Да я тебя на запчасти разберу, – очень обреченно сообщил он, чувствуя, как холодный щуп прикасается к босым ногам и осторожно скользит выше, – и что ты делаешь?

– Исследую, – буркнул Сого, и диоды на корпусе пару раз мигнули, погаснув, будто он раздраженно закрыл глаза. Шинпачи поерзал. Прожектор снова вспыхнул, но на этот раз где-то сбоку, и свет больше не обжигал глаза.

– Что на сегодня?

– Последовательность отказа органов при наступлении смерти от…

– Скуки? – Шинпачи приподнялся, насколько позволяли путы, и хмуро посмотрел на андроида, застывшего посреди помещения как-то странно растерянно. Сого отвернулся, укатываясь в угол и подцепляя щупом со стола что-то похожее на большой штопор.

– Просверливания насквозь, – торжественно сообщил он, помахивая штопором, как мечом.

Шинпачи коротко простонал сквозь зубы и обвиняющее посмотрел в белый потолок. Сого скрипнул колесиками и задумчиво потрещал клеммами.

– А что ты будешь делать после моей смерти? – Он с трудом повернул голову, глядя на андроида со всей скорбью, на которую был способен. – Исследовать скорость, с которой я сгнию?

Пару мгновений Сого помолчал.

– Я не думал об этом, – наконец признался он, растерянно мигая диодами.

Если бы Шинпачи мог ударить себя ладонью по лбу – он сделал бы именно это.


	5. Chapter 5

– Скоро рождество, – задумчиво сообщил Гинтоки, бездумно глядя в иллюминатор. За толстым слоем плексигласа медленно проплыл астероид, а за ним еще два таких же скучных и серых, как первый. 

– Ты не был хорошим мальчиком, – голос из-под панели управления звучал немного глухо, но очень серьезно, – Санта ничего не принесет в твой носок.

– Что он может принести в его носок, – Шинпачи склонился над контроллерами, зажимая потертые клавиши, и посмотрел вниз, где Кацура возился, сидя на коленях, в попытках найти особенно коварную неисправность, – на орбиту Плутона?

– Ну хватит вы, парочка зануд, – Гинтоки обернулся и покачал головой, выглядя крайне разочарованным, – этот искусственный спутник – просто чудо.

– Да от него вчера генератор отвалился. И улетел.

– Вы придаете слишком много значения мелочам.

– Данна, – Сого, про которого все успели забыть, с тихим скрипом подкатился к иллюминатору и ткнул под ребра Гинтоки незаряженным щупом, желая не причинить боль, а просто привлечь к себе внимание, – мне не нравится. Меня закоротит. А если меня закоротит, – в механическом голосе прозвучали невозможные для бесчувственного андроида, но очень отчетливые угрожающие нотки, – я постараюсь, чтобы разрядом убило именно вас.

– Сого-кун, расслабься, – Гинтоки рассмеялся, ободряюще постукивая его по гладкой головной панели, поперек которой тянулась разноцветная гирлянда, – ты – елка.

Сого помигал лампочками и откатился в сторону, останавливаясь напротив Шинпачи, который, пыхтя, пытался зажать шесть клавиш сразу, коленом придерживая отваливающуюся крышку под панелью, чтобы Кацуру не ударило по голове.

– А ты был хорошим мальчиком в этом году? – Задумчиво спросил он, и что-то в корпусе затрещало, как показалось Шинпачи, предвкушающее. – Нет, – ответил он самому себе, – ты был плохим, скучным мальчиком.

Оборачиваясь, Шинпачи успел увидеть щуп с искусственной еловой веткой в паре дюймов от своего колена, и с криком отскочил в сторону. Закричал, выползая, Кацура, которого все-таки ударило крышкой по голове. Зачем-то вскрикнул Гинтоки – то ли за компанию, то ли от того, что в грудь ударил голубоватый разряд.

Сого застыл посреди рубки, втягивая щупы обратно в корпус, оставляя только тот, что с веткой. Выглядел он крайне довольным собой.


	6. Chapter 6

Гинтоки утверждал, что ему повезло в пачинко, Шинпачи склонялся к мысли, что повезло Гинтоки на заводе по переработке радиоактивных отходов, а Кацура в то время вообще ни о чем таком не думал. 

Они дрейфовали в ожидании покупателей между Тефией и Сатурном две недели, но ни на одно из объявлений о том, что на орбите продаются чудесные пушистые котята, почему-то так никто и не откликнулся – вероятно, на Тефии котята не выживали. Или их сигналы гасили астероиды. Или, что вероятнее, пираты Харусаме просто нашли продавцов посговорчивее. Гинтоки, при всей своей жажде наживы, продавать особо интересные игрушки мастера Генгая отказывался даже в худшие времена.

Он появился на корабле в одни из таких худших времен, настолько паршивых, что хуже не было – даже Кацура стал молчалив, чего с ним не случалось даже в совсем уж темные дни, а Гинтоки в перерывах между попытками перечитать старые выпуски Джампа заводил пространные разговоры о недопустимости насилия. Шинпачи старался держать корабль в рабочем состоянии, что стало не так уж просто после того, как на его голову попытался упасть генератор.

– Просто мы неудачники, – важно сказал тогда Кацура, выглядя так, будто читает не то речь над выпускном, не то речь на похоронах, – затерянные в бескрайних просторах вселенной космические неудачники, узники пушистых котят и…

– Вон Тефия, Кацура-сан, – Шинпачи безразлично ткнул пальцем в толстый слой плексигласа, оставляя мутноватый отпечаток, – до большой земли рукой подать.

Его сугубый прагматизм Кацура, разумеется, проигнорировал. Что до андроида… Гинтоки утверждал, что выиграл его в пачинко. Шинпачи казалось, что такое можно выиграть только в аду.

– Ты-бу-дешь-на-ка-зан, – заунывно провозгласил робот, едва батареи зарядились на половину, – ты-бу-дешь-стра-дать.

– Ты робота-полицейского что ли притащил? – Шинпачи обернулся, глядя в обложку Джампа со всем доступным ему недоумением.

– Я не знаю, – Гинтоки пожал плечами и отвернулся, пытаясь сделать вид, что его здесь вообще нет, – но у нас есть ты, робот-зануда, и, возможно, теперь ты станешь настоящим мальчиком.

Шинпачи поправил очки и посмотрел на робота.

– Не повезло тебе, – миролюбиво сказал он, задумчиво глядя в алые светодиоды на гладкой головной панели, – у нас здесь настоящий христианский ад.

– Ба-фо-мет! – Робот вдруг взвизгнул и едва уловимым движением протянул из корпуса гладкий щуп, ударяя Шинпачи разрядом тока в предплечье. – Ве-зель-вул!

– Вот ты урод, – шипя проговорил он, потирая обожженное место.

Андроид убрал щуп обратно в корпус, выглядя странно гордым и довольным собой – на мгновение Шинпачи заподозрил себя в галлюцинациях, а потом только вздохнул. Заработаешь тут галлюциногенный психоз на одном корабле с лентяем, андроидом-садистом и Кацурой.

– Испытывать боль – значит быть человеком, – неожиданно ровно проговорил андроид с каким-то почти осязаемым восторгом в механическом голосе, – че-ло-век есть мера всех вещей!

Шинпачи покачал головой:

– Протагор, – в голосе прозвучали близкие к отчаянию нотки, – пожалуйста, отвали.

Слава всем богам, батарею из металлического корпуса всегда можно было вытащить.


	7. Chapter 7

Вместо того, чтобы попасть прямо в кольцо (или мимо кольца, что было в разы вероятнее) мяч завис в воздухе и медленно проплыл мимо головы Гинтоки ко входу в рубку. Сам Гинтоки повис ногами вверх, в один момент потеряв любую точку опоры, и хмуро уставился на Шинпачи – тот пребывал не в лучшем положении.

– Я сразу говорил, что баскетбол – плохая идея, – Кацура скрестил руки на груди. Он умудрялся выглядеть крайне внушительно, даже плавно покачиваясь под потолком.

– Мышцы атрофируются без тренировок, – пробурчал Шинпачи, с трудом цепляясь за стыки между гладкими металлическими панелями обшивки и пытаясь таким образом спуститься вниз, к выходу, – необходимость физических упражнений…

– Ты опять забыл разобраться с гравитацией.

– Спорить могу, – Шинпачи вздохнул, наконец подобравшись к полу и теперь пытаясь дотянуться рукой до переборок, – это все твой робот-идиот.

– Отличный робот, – непонятно обиделся Гинтоки и вскрикнул, от неловкого движения ударившись затылком о стену, – и почему мой? Убить он хочет тебя.

– Да он всех убить хочет, – миролюбиво отозвался Кацура, зависая возле кольца и почему-то больше не двигаясь с места, – он за геноцид. 

Сого что-то проскрипел, загадочно помигав лампочками, и медленно заскользил в паре сантиметров над полом, угрожающе выставив вперед гладкий щуп. Счастливый садист оказался снабжен собственным антигравом.

– Я постараюсь наладить систему, – вздохнул Шинпачи, вдавливая кнопку в панель, и выбираясь наружу, – а вы пока… зацепитесь за что-нибудь. Тряхнет славно.

– Иди уже, – настроение Гинтоки стремительно ухудшалось с каждой секундой, – вернешься – и я справлюсь с этим твоим заколдованным пасом.

Скрип Сого стал отчетливо похож на смех. С тех пор, как Шинпачи нашел для него новые батареи, очистил обшивку корпуса и заменил пару треснувших лампочек, андроид стал пугающе человечным – и очень, очень угрожающим.

– Победить мою игрушку могу только я сам, – заявил он, и каждый из светодиодов загорелся красным.

– Эй, Шинпачи, – крикнул Гинтоки ему в спину, и он обернулся, пытаясь удержаться за углубление для воздуховода, – он тебя своей игрушкой назвал.

– Я знаю, – вздох получился каким-то очень усталым, – постараюсь вернуться до того, как он объявит жертвой кого-нибудь еще.

Кацура, игнорируя угрозу снизу, обеими руками схватился за кое-как прикрученное под потолком кольцо и завис, изредка убирая со лба длинные пряди волос. Судя по его лицу, читал он про себя сутру сердца. Или прокручивал в голове сцены из порно. Или планировал бунт на корабле – возможно, против себя самого, как второго капитана. Просто для профилактики. Гинтоки наклонился, глядя на то, как андроид медленно и, кажется, бесцельно перемещается вдоль площадки. Складывалось ощущение, что бездушная железка просто демонстрировала им свое превосходство. 

Он взглянул на выступы в листах металла, покрывающих помещение изнутри, прикинул расстояние до пола и нехорошо ухмыльнулся. У Сого был свой антиграв, у Гинтоки – скука и неплохой жизненный план, но остаться определенно должен был только один.


	8. Chapter 8

– Ты будешь страдать.

Шинпачи вздохнул и перевернулся на живот, накрывая голову подушкой. На корабле было ужасно жарко – основная система терморегуляции барахлила, а из запасной Сого зачем-то стащил пару деталей и теперь отказывался говорить, что сделал с ними, – но подушка обеспечивала хоть какую-то преграду заунывным механическим угрозам. Хотя что слой пуха и немного ткани для того, кому, кажется, сами законы пространства не помеха? Во всяком случае, находиться в трех местах одновременно и доводить до бешенства всех у Сого отлично получалось.

– Ты познаешь настоящую боль.

– Ты ничего не знаешь о боли, стерва.

А вот это было что-то новенькое – до сих пор Шинпачи не слышал, чтобы Сого ругался. Даже угрожая расщепить его на молекулы, он оставался пугающе вежливым. Или ему просто так казалось, потому что кроме сотни оттенков скрытого сарказма встроенный синтезатор голоса выдавать ничего не умел.

– Научи меня на своем примере. Страдай, гаденыш. 

Послышался треск электричества и тот самый скрежещущий звук, которым андроид-садист и выражал все свои эмоции (если вообще предположить, что они у него есть). В этот раз в скрежете Шинпачи расслышал что-то среднее между недовольством и предвкушением. Выглянув из-под подушки, он увидел, что на собственноручно очищенной обшивке темнеет пятно гари – кажется, этот раунд остался за Нобуме, но сдаваться Сого явно не собирался.

Шинпачи снова спрятался, пока на него не обратили внимание, и затих.

– Слабо, – проскрежетал Сого и с лязгом втянул щуп в корпус, – если это все, на что ты способна – беги.

Бежать Нобуме явно не могла – она была таким же андроидом, как сам Сого, различались они только цветом обшивки. Но, видимо, он переобщался с людьми и теперь оперировал другими категориями. 

– Ты первый обратишься в бегство.

Треск и скрежет, скрежет и треск. Гинтоки считал, что все к лучшему – два обсессивных робота просто нейтрализуют друг друга, – но оказалось, что он плохо знал Сого. Детали для резервной системы терморегуляции он отдавать отказывался с таким же упорством, с которым пытался кого-нибудь покалечить – он оказался удивительно постоянен в своих склонностях. Впрочем, Нобуме ему в постоянстве не уступала. Она была чудовищно стабильна в своих попытках уничтожить единственного себе подобного.

– Ха, – только и ответил Сого, издавая негромкий почти мелодичный свист. Кажется, он пытался имитировать человеческий смех, но схемы синтезатора не были для этого предназначены, и смешок пришлось проговаривать звук за звуком. Андроид-садист иногда становился почти настоящим мальчиком, а Шинпачи не знал и знать не хотел, чем это может закончиться.

Он плотнее закрыл краями подушки уши и вжался лицом в простынь, игнорируя то, как дужка забытых очков болезненно вдавилась в переносицу. Андроиды продолжали обмениваться колкостями и разрядами, а он пытался уснуть, но безнадежно возвращался к одной и той же мысли – как человек, вроде Сасаки, вообще мог нанять их для перевозок? Корабль Кацуры-сана, на котором они путешествовали, его Элизабет, не внушала доверия, кажется, никому, кроме него самого. По крайней мере, Шинпачи стал сомневаться в ее доброжелательности, в третий раз за неделю получив деталями от аварийного генератора по голове.

А теперь в его каюте устроили разборку роботы-садисты. Все потому, что Сого, едва увидев на корабле кого-то, похожего на него самого, покидать вечную жертву экспериментов отказывался даже на секунду, а Нобуме просто повсюду таскалась за ним, пытаясь то ли растереть в космическую пыль, то ли подружиться. 

Космос стремительно начинал казаться Шинпачи не самым приятным местом.


End file.
